halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinth Canon
The Labyrinth Canon, colloquially known as the Labyrinthverse, is a work primarily by Morhek, with contributions by Sgt.johnson, Matt-256, The All-knowing Sith'ari, and occasionally, Pikapi, spanning more than a hundred thousand years. This timeline is intended to keep track of various dates of events for use in works taking place in the Labyrinth Canon. Beginning during the Forerunner era more than 100,000 years ago, stretching until long after the events of Halo 3, the Labyrinth Canon is an attempt by Specops306 and co. to create a comprehensive and qualitative fanon history of the Forerunners, humans and Covenant races. The Labyrinth Canon is free to use by any writers interested in placing their characters or events within it, though I ask only that you give credit where credit is due, and notify me if this is something you are interested in expanding so we can keep it consistent. Other Contributors * Sgt.johnson - co-creator of the Minorca Saga, introducing his Azure Team into the Labyrinth Canon. Also is currently in the process of writing the Orbital Defense Initiative. * Matt-256 - assisted in fleshing out the Labyrinth Array with the Mandorla Campaign, and contributor on Operation: VORAUSSICHT and creator of SHOGUN's nemesis, Codename: DRACULA. * The All-knowing Sith'ari - co-creator of the War of Vengeance, and contributor lead on Project EXCALIBUR. * Another Poetic Spartan - contributor on Operation: VORAUSSICHT * LOMI - contributor on Operation: VORAUSSICHT * Spartan-091 - contributor on Operation: VORAUSSICHT - thanks for Jared-091! Facets The Labyrinth= Built before the Halo Array, even the Forerunners had little idea about the Labyrinth, built by a rogue Forerunner known as the Architect. What role it performs, how many worlds it encompasses, and why it was built remains unknown, but it has already played a minor role in the Human-Covenant War - the battle of Minorca, Ares IV, and Mandorla Campaign all took place on Labyrinth Worlds. |-| Ketesh= A long-lost Sangheili world, Ketesh has developed along entirely separate lines of cultural, social and religious evolution. Incorporated into the Covenant in the 22nd Century, the Kaaranese Sangheili are still relative newcomers to the Hegemony, and while they share a kinship with their Sanghelios brethren, and have adopted much of their culture, they hold many points of contention with the Covenant. Exactly how the Sangheili reached Ketesh remains a mystery even they cannot solve, further complicated by the discovery of pre-Ketesh Sangheili occupation and abandonment of Middangeard more than 200,000 years ago, more than 100,000 years before the activation on the Halo Array - regardless, Ketesh has grown to be a major Sangheili colony, the centre of their limited military industrial complex, and a culture to rival that of Sanghelios itself. |-| Minorca= Long forgotten, Minorca drifted through space, the secrets beneath its surface unknown to either the Covenant or the UNSC until 2551, when both sides converged onto the planet to try and claim them - but at Minorca, the UNSC put into effect Operation: HOT GATES, setting the Covenant up for their biggest defeat since Harvest. In orbit, human and alien clashed on the first even playing field in the war; on the ground, armies laid waste and ruined cities, overgrown forests and abandoned fields; and beneath it, an ancient evil awakened, clawing its way to the light. |-| War of Vengeance= Fracturing in the wake of the Great Schism, the Covenant found itself composed of dozens of disparate and enbattled factions: what is left of the influence consolidates itself in the New Covenant; the Jiralhanae break away into the Brotherhood of Ruskt and Blood Covenant; the Kig-Yar become the terror of space merchant routes, with the Privateer Alliance; the Unggoy Star Empire rises and falls; and the Sangheili Armed Forces allies itself with the UNSC in a show of solidarity. As the battle between these factions rages, what was once the Covenant tears itself apart, with the weak succumbing to the strong. |-| VORAUSSICHT= The shadowy roots of ONI reach far, and go deep. And not all of them have had a chance to see the light of day. , and stolen technology are bad enough - but there are secrets in the archives that even ONI fears, posing dangers to the whole galaxy, threats that must be eliminated. People who are as much a danger to the UNSC as they are to humanity. Creatures that lurked in the dark until ONI shone the torch where no light should ever have reached. Enter SHOGUN. Enter Indigo, and VECTOR, and PUPPET MASTER. Enter the team behind Operation: VORAUSSICHT. |-| Second Great War= Old gods slumber, dreaming, but not quite dead yet. And their servants, the Governors of Contrition, rise up to uncover them, to awaken their secret masters. The New Covenant falls, its remnants breaking away, turning to old enemies in their desperation. The hammer stroke of the Governors' wrath falls upon humanity and the Sangheili. The battles will be fought across many star systems, and millions will perish, but in the end only a handful of warriors from all sides will discover the truth concealed at the heart of the Labyrinth. And it is rising. |-| Third Great War= No problem can be allowed to go without resolution. Loose threads must be tied up. The old ones return, bringing fire and death in their wake, and the Labyrinth is awakening, to the purposes of those who sought it. But not all is as it seems Behind the Scenes Timeline Template:Forerunner History/Specops306|FORERUNNER Template:Ketesh History/Specops306|KETESH Template:HCW History/Specops306|UNSC Template:Vengeance History/Specops306|WAR OF VENGEANCE Category:Specops306 Category:Timeline